Aquarion ninja
by michelous
Summary: this story takes place in a ninja world that came after the end of the first aquarion after the shadow angels were freed a new deava had to formed to stop them sasuke x fem naruto x male hinata threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Aquarion ninja chapter 1 Aquarion reborn**

 **This is my newest crossover an idea that popped in my head**

 **The story will take place ten thousand years after the ova/movie timeline with genderbend and reincarnation. Naruto/ko was Apollo, male hinata was Silva/** **Celiane and Sasuke was Reika/Scorpius**

**The main relationship will be of those 3**

 **Another element is that shadow angels will be in and will in new form.**

 **There will be Biju but they won't speak**

 **Jiraiya pov**

I knew after the Uchiha did the forbidden jutsu to revive the shadow angels all over again, I had to get Naruto to the ruins of Hidden Eddy Village for removal and preservation of the seal on Aquarion. I wasn't sure what Aquarion was, just that this little girl's parents and the man named Zen Fudo told me to keep her safe and at Uzu to protect her until the time was right for her to revive the wings of the sun. I started, by summoning a few toads to help me take what materials I could to build an underground base to train and raise the seven-year-old girl for whatever destiny awaited her. I then remembered what the eldest toad said to me "those you train will bring change, destruction and salvation to the world. your last mentor will revive the sun itself." I wasn't sure what he meant on most of those points but I knew I need to train her to use her tailed beast and whatever other power she had, especially those strange eyes she has.

 **Seven years later - konoha**

 **Hinata pov**

After the Uchiha revived the shadow angels. Their last children joined the ninja academy which was moved and reformed into element school, a place to train us to pilot the Aquarion units and combine them to fight the shadow angels. I was in the younger class preparing to be pilots while older students fought the angels. Before it was our chance to battle the day Kakashi, Itachi and Temari died in battle against the cherubim so Sasuke, Gaara and I deployed to fight. The other 2 units battled against a huge legion of the angel mechs. When we did combine and land and fight in the forest until I blond girl seemed to pop out and stop the battle with what seemed like the kyubi. Gaara then asked me "did you feel that? Could that girl be the missing kyubi jinkuriki?" I then replied "she feels like. My five-tails hippocamp is reacting, how about your two-tailed cat Sasuke?" he replied "yes it seems like she could be." They she changed into a giant fox form and fired several giant black balls. With 3 hitting the shadow angel units and one hitting our Aquarion and splitting off mine and Sasuke's units. The two of us managed to get out but the last message I heard before leaving was "escape the area the sound village is sending in units as well." with that I knew Deava couldn't come back for us and I knew we just had to hide and maybe try and find that girl. So, we got out of our units and began to look for food and shelter.

 **Kabuto pov**

After the angels were release, Orochimaru took samples from one of their former loads to try and give himself some of their power. Eventually the angels found us and we were forced to make deals with the angels to not just be forced into the tree of life. Those deals forced us to give up people and pilots as part of part of the deal. Then came the day, the angels were launching a huge assault and something caused my master to snap. It wasn't long that out of Orochimaru's stomach came the very shadow angel that was frozen. He then said to me "that white snake thought he won and but Apollonius woke me up at the same he did or should I saw she did." I then asked the shadow angel "what is your name and who is Apollonius?" he then said to me "my name is Toma the Exalted Angel of the shadow angels and Apollonius was my former partner and twenty-four thousand years ago he was a shadow angel like me." I then asked Toma "what happened to Apollonius that caused him to reincarnate as a human girl?" the angel replied "twenty-four thousand years ago we helped capture the humans until he betrayed me and used our technology to help humans create Aquarion. Now give me a reason I should kill you like I did with your master." I replied "I have been aiding your people capture humans and even restore your race." He said "you could be useful then I will keep you around now tell me the name and location of Apollonius incarnation."

 **Naruto pov**

after I fought off that giants, I used my sense of smell to find 2 boys left behind. i soon fought then off, knocked them out and dragged them to a cage in my house. When they boys woke up, one with strange eyes asked me "how do you control the nine-tails so well? the two of us also have tailed-beast and could use your level of control." I then said "let me guess duck-butt over there has the cat and you, white-eyes boy smells like a mix of fish and horse. Now tell me your names." The duck-butt replied to me "my name is Sasuke Uchiha and do I know you from somewhere.?" The white-eyed boy then said "my name is Hinata Hyuga and are you Naruto Uzumaki? I vaguely remember us playing years ago." I then said "if you are from that shitty konoha, you two might have been the only people that didn't hurt and abuse me. I thank my grandfather for getting me away from that hellhole." Hinata then said "konoha is gone and so is most of the world. the shadow angels took it all and want to use all life on earth." I then said to them "if you help me hunt I will let you live." So, they came with me as a hunted.

Then a little into the hunt a giant machine flew over the lake and out of it came a man with hair with black wings. He then came to me and said "join me Apollonius." I then said to him "I don't know you and grandpa told me to protect this place from anybody with wings." He said to me "I don't want this place I want you." He then ordered the robot to grab the boys and inside me I felt the need to protect them. I then called out the word Aquarion and out of the lake around us came three machines I have never seen One red, one green and one blue, I then was transported into the red, while the Hinata and Sasuke were transported into the other two. My next words were "merge form Aquarion." I then felt pure pleasure as our three machines merged into a giant robot and we fought off angel robot.

After he left, I passed out and woke up in a hospital bed to see a man staring over me saying "I will give you answers if you join Deava."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will explain more of the shadow angels human servants and more of Deava**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 10/29/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 11/5/17 speedster of death**

 **week of 11/12/17 Ninja x collar x malice**

 **week of 11/19/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 11/26/17 Aquarion ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquarion ninja chapter 2 training at Deava**

 **this chapter will start Naruto's training at Deava and mastery of merging and bonding with the students. I will also explain the traitors and start bonding between Naruto, hinata and Sasuke**

 **no lemons yet [I decided to save those for later]**

human speech

 ** _Biju speech_**

 **Naruto pov**

I replied to the man "will you finish my ninja training as well?" the man then said "that is good I don't have to persuade you to join and yes, I will be able to get you on the ninja course. After your skill level is tested." My next question was "wasn't capturing two boys in your ninja course enough?" he said "before I answer that question, answer mine. What is your name?" I said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. What is your name?" he said "my name is Zen Fudo, current head of Deava under the kage alliance and to really prove yourself, we have to see how you perform against more experienced ninja's. those 2 you defeated just barely fought battles." I then asked "could you explain why those two boys seemed familiar to me." Zen replied "to be able to pilot Aquarion or other vectors you need to have been part of the other two battles in the past. So, a previous incarnation of you must have known them. If you wonder what that means attend class."

On my desk, there was a class schedule and that said I would have class at 8am. After that would-be gym, with special marking saying my place physical placement would be then. After that was lunch then educational placement tests. After reading, I began my workout regimen but before I could finish the two boys came into to my room and the white eyed boy asked "did your grandfather teach you how to do that workout?" I said "he wasn't my grandfather but my godfather really and he made sure to train me to be the best ninja he could. That man even if he was pervert taught me father but also taught the main human that serves the angels." Sasuke then replied "I knew they had human collaborators."

 **Kabuto pov**

After the blond girl left, I got out of the robot and discovered a cave the had been living in. once inside I collected samples and said to Toma "I can learn more about that girl but I never met her personally." The angel then told me "I want to know if she could be related to and hold the soul of my lost love." After collecting samples from her cave, I reported "the girl is the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and granddaughter of Tsunade Senju. she also has shadow angel DNA markers." Toma then asked me "what does that mean to me?" I replied "she is likely from the bloodline of Silva and Apollo. It is even rumored all three great clans are the children of Apollo, Silva and Reika. The ancient texts hint that their children married into _Otsutsuki to form the Hyuga, Uchiha and Uzumaki-senju clans. Is Orochimaru still alive inside you somehow?" the angel replied "part of his soul is alive inside me." I then asked another question "could you tell me what happens to the souls that the body belongs to?" Toma replied again "that little girl resides in this body as well and the souls die when he changed bodies."_

 **Naruto pov**

In the first class, we learned about how the reincarnation cycle works and that to be able to pilot Aquarion units and vectors you needed to have lived piloted it in one of the last two Aquarion eras twelve thousand years and twenty-four thousand years ago. We also learned there was another cycle in the era of the sage of the six paths which Aquarion had to be use briefly but that wasn't recorded as well. the final thing we learned was most of the class knew each other in the past, some friends, some companions and some lovers. After that we went over control of the vectors and then lunch. At lunch, I didn't know what to eat until an older man with a mask handed me a bowl of noodles and said "I was a student of your father and your mother loved this dish called ramen." In return, I asked him "what is your name mister?" he replied with "Kakashi Hatake, if you need to ask I can't pilot vectors but I will test you."

After lunch, I was tested by fighting a few ninjas of various levels and made it to Kakashi. After that Zen said to me "you will be placed with the chunin class and will train between attacks." I then said to him. "my grandfather was killed by a group of humans working with the shadow angels." He then asked "what do you know about the Akatsuki?" my reply was "they seem to be doing more than just helping the angels. The spy network hasn't figured out why but if I can check my regular meeting spots on a pretty regular basis I could get more information. "he said back "as long as you take the boys that came back with Aquarion you can leave from time to time." I wasn't sure why but if I needed information I would help.

 **Chapter end**

 **I wanted to do a little more but the time bandit got me again the next chapter should be longer**

For next updates will be

 **week of 12/3/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 12/10/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 12/17/17 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 12/24/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 12/31/17 Aquarion ninja**

Kakashi[O1]

* * *

[O1]


	3. no update

due to family issues and work there will be no update

this week has been very emotionally draining and i really havnt had time to update

there may or may not be an update next wweek either due to the same issues


	4. adoption

i couldnt think of any more to add to this and kept getting stuck but instead of this story i will rework the ending of the recent chapter of shirou muyo


End file.
